


"Don't look at me like that!"

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Romano x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Don't look at me like that!"

Your ‘resting bitch face’, as those who knew you described your appearance, was the only thing you could think of to blame why Lovino seemed to avoid you. You saw his diligent attempts to flirt with the single women of your class, though all unsuccessful, but never with you, not again to say the least.

Whenever he would realize it was you on the next table of his attempt, he would skip. You could not blame him though, as you remembered your first and only conversation with him went not so good. It was that day he tried to flirt with you by leaning his arms on your table and gave you a smile that almost melted you on your seat. And you did not know what to do but stare at him, hoping to open a good topic after a friendly greeting which never happened.

You tried to smile back at your long time crush, but perhaps smiling was just not your specialty, as you always used to defend yourself from family members who kept asking if you’re angry or what. You thought you smiled at him. You did, at least in your mind, but did not realize you were just staring at him with an almost stern face. And you saw how quickly his smile for you faded.

“Don’t look at me like that!” He told you in a voice with hidden nervousness. It was your first and only conversation with him. Confusion and sadness filled you, but none of those feelings and other mixed emotions were visible in your expression.

It was on that day you went home with an even ‘angrier’ expression, but actually just sad, and cried yourself to sleep after your failed attempts of practicing a pleasant smile.

Your ‘resting bitch face’ was even more recognizable the next days and weeks as you tried to avert your attention from his flirting with your classmates. Some of those you could casually speak with seemed to conclude you were more upset than ever that even they somehow tried to avoid your gaze. Your gaze that was just looking for someone to talk to, yet never found one.

You let out a sad sigh as you looked down on your desk. Luckily for you, the class was finally over, and you could just go home and throw yourself a pity party. You realized that the next day was your birthday. Perfect party. Good thing, you thought, it would be a weekend. You would not need to feel that you make people feel the need to greet you with their shaking voices. You had no idea when things turned that way, how your existence in class was just like an urban legend. You suppressed your tears with a sad smile before standing up.

It was only then you noticed everyone had already left the room but two: you and Lovino who was looking at you from his seat. It was natural that you looked at the direction of the other person that was left. And so you saw how he looked at the other side and quickly stood up and walked towards the door.

You looked down as you waited for him to go a little far away, so you would not need to actually watch how much he and everyone else wanted to avoid you. You heard his rushing footsteps going out before everything went silent. And then you cried silently as you covered your face with your bare hands.

It was on that moment you heard rushing footsteps towards you. You looked up in surprise as a hesitant hand patted your head. Lovino pulled out a green handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to you. The concern on his face looked genuine. You slowly tried to reach the handkerchief when you remembered you had your own.

“I have mine. I don’t want yours to get dirty. Thank you.” You weakly told him. You looked down as you were so embarrassed to be seen like that, that you could not make your tears stop while you tried to search for your handkerchief in your empty pocket.

You felt a soft cloth gently touched your face. You knew there was no one else in the room but the two of you, yet you still looked surprised to see Lovino taking care of you.

“It’s alright.” He simply said as he continued to wipe your tears. “I’ll walk you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
